


Don't Tease Me

by TheFandomFilms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Come, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Switching, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, post serum Bucky, post winter soldier Bucky, stevebucky - Freeform, they all live in the avengers tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomFilms/pseuds/TheFandomFilms
Summary: It all started because Bucky was being an asshole during the meeting. Steve hadn't prompted him or done anything to deserve it, at least in his mind. But Bucky still had done it and almost embarrassed Steve in front of the rest of the Avengers.





	Don't Tease Me

It started with Bucky pushing Steve’s feet and ankles with his shoe. But when Steve didn't falter his expression or tone when talking, Bucky nudged and even kicked him a little harder. All the while sitting back in his chair to Steve’s left side. Bucky was bored after all, he was always less than enthusiastic about these meetings. He had gotten better about interacting and being involved with groups of people, but he was not eager to participate or do any major planning. Steve was always good at that sort of thing and Bucky couldn't deny that he loved watching the captain talk. Watching his lips, his jaw and his throat as he spoke confidently. It was almost enough to keep Bucky entertained. _Almost._

Eventually, Bucky decided to switch things up and start playing dirty. Literally. 

At first, Steve wasn't really sure if he was feeling it correctly. He was in the middle of going over plans for new suit upgrades and listing off public appearances when Bucky’s fingers grazed his thigh before he laid his palm fully on the top of his leg. Steve registered the hand and almost instantly honed in on it, feeling the heat from it right through the clothing of his pants. Steve, again, wasn't showing any reactions, but this was child’s play after all. Bucky wasn't even to the good stuff yet. 

Now Steve _did_ hesitate for a fraction of a second between sentences when Bucky’s hand slowly slid up his thigh and his fingers pressed lightly to his crotch. Bucky, of course, had a perfect poker face and continued to, seemingly, listen to the conversation as other members of the team shared thoughts. 

Bucky squeezed his hand lightly, wanting to rile Steve up a bit before he fully went for it and made full contact. He knew Steve couldn't keep his body from reacting to Bucky or his touch. But Steve also was very good at internalizing his reactions, maybe the serum had a little say in that. He knew if he pushed it enough, Steve would falter as his imagination began to take over. His rational thoughts would be pushed aside as he fantasized the way Bucky pushed into him and fucked him long and good the night before. That was Bucky's plan anyway, but he had to do more than touch Steve’s thigh for Steve’s mind to wander to that. 

Bucky waited a moment before his hand was moving again, his fingers traced along Steve’s slowly hardening length. He almost smirked to himself, knowing how he had Steve wrapped around his finger so well. He was definitely going to get some good entertainment out of this. 

He moved to palm Steve’s dick through his pants, in which Steve’s breath hitched in response. It was small, probably unnoticeable to anyone else, but Bucky noticed. He bit the tip of his metal thumb to hide his smirk, probably finding more enjoyment in this than he should have.

Of course Bucky wasn't going to stop there. He continued to palm and squeeze Steve’s cock, causing Steve to grow achingly hard under his touch. He was such a tease. He knew he was a tease, but it was more fun than sitting through this boring meeting and actually paying full attention. 

As soon as the meeting ended, Bucky made a quick exit. He knew Steve would have his ass for that little stunt he pulled for the entire fifty minute meeting, but that was the fun part, wasn't it? He retreated to their floor of the Avengers Tower and entered the kitchen.

He took his time grabbing an apple, running it under the sink water before sliding onto a barstool at the counter and biting into it. He ate it unhurriedly, as he waited for Steve. He knew that Steve would most likely be stopped by another team member to chat for a moment before Steve could pursue Bucky. 

It was a few minutes and Bucky was almost done with his apple by the time that the elevator opened and Steve stalked out, his gaze not wavering from Bucky.

“Do you think it's funny?” 

“What's funny?” Bucky asks back, acting oblivious as he takes another bite from his apple, unbothered. 

“You know what.” Steve states as he halts in the kitchen, standing at the lower part of the counter across from Bucky. 

“I have no idea what you are referring to.” Bucky replies calmly, not making eye contact. He glances over his apple, taking a final bite and getting up. He rounds the counter to the same side Steve is on and opens the garbage can to toss out the core. 

His back is turned to Steve when he feels the blond’s presence inches behind him. Hot breath fans out across Bucky's neck and shoulder when he speaks. “I think I can give you a hint.”

Bucky is forming a clever reply when he feels Steve press his hips to his backside. The brunet’s eyes flutter closed as Steve’s lips graze along his ear, “Any idea now?” He almost teases as his hard-on presses more firmly to Bucky's ass. Bucky doesn't respond, he can't think of anything coherent to say. 

“You wanna be a little cocktease?” Steve growls huskily, his hand resting on Bucky’s hip and travels down to his thigh. He runs his hands everywhere on Bucky’s body, but where he needs it most. He is already growing hard in his pants as Steve kisses and sucks on his neck. 

“Two can play that game, I can be a tease too.” Steve taunts in a low tone, a hand coming around to cup Bucky’s ass. 

“C’mon Rogers” Bucky smirks “You know you want to bend me over this counter and fuck me sensless.” He pressed his pelvis back to the man behind him, hearing Steve’s breath hitch slightly. He knew he could get away with it, he knew he could convince Steve to give in. 

Steve rolls his hips against Bucky and the brunet almost thinks he has him hooked. Steve pushes harder, pinning Bucky against the counter. Bucky was unbearably hard now, straining against his pants and now the counter. Steve was still kissing and nipping at Bucky’s neck and ear. 

Steve's fingers wrap around the hem of Bucky’s shirt before pulling up and taking the fabric off of the brunet’s upper body. He then took off his own top, tossing both shirts on the kitchen floor. 

Steve turned Bucky around and their mouths connected instantly. The kiss was filled with heat, almost as if both men were trying to devour each other. Steve could instantly taste the faint flavor from the apple Bucky had eaten, but underneath the sweet flavor was still the taste of Bucky. Steve kept the other man pinned against the counter, grinding his hips against Bucky’s. Their erections rubbed against each other, the friction from the barriers of clothing only adding more pleasure. 

It was after a few moments that Steve’s hand tracked down to open his pants and take off his belt. He pushed his pants down and took himself in his palm to stroke. He pulled away from Bucky's lips to glance down as he worked over himself. Bucky didn't dare move or go to rid himself of his pants, he knew Steve was in charge of the situation right now and he might regret tampering with that authority. Bucky watched intently as Steve stroked himself, swiping his thumb over the bead of precum that had gathered at the tip. Bucky bit his lip as he grew impossibly harder in the tight confines of his pants. 

“Steve... _fuck."_ He breathed pushing his hips closer to the captain’s. 

“You are such a fuckin’ tease.” Steve finally spoke again, his voice gravelly. “I should make you suck me until I come and leave you without finishing.” He added, his hand sliding over himself. Bucky waited silently, knowing he would continue. “You really don't deserve to come.” He stated, voice low and dangerous. Bucky was about to reply, even begin to resort to pleading when Steve’s hand came up to the brunet’s shoulder. “That's exactly what you are going to do, you are going to take me deep into that little throat of yours.” He instructed, voice laced with arousal. 

Bucky complied, hoping Steve would still grant him an orgasm at the end of this. Bucky lowered to his knees and peered up at Steve as he drew his tongue over the tip. He drew stripes up and down the sides of Steve’s length before sinking his mouth down on him. Bucky tilted his head to open his throat and he began to take Steve deeper. He used his tongue and mouth expertly as Steve groaned and carded his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

He sucked and pleasured Steve until he was pulling Bucky up. Their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss. Steve’s hands found Bucky’s belt and the pushed Bucky’s pants down, the brunet sighing in relief as the uncomfortable confines of his pants were gone, yet he was still achingly hard. 

“ _Please._..Steve” Bucky panted, almost begging for Steve to touch him. Steve responded by stroking his hand over Bucky's cock twice before spinning Bucky around and positioning him so he was bending over the counter and resting his weight on his forearms. Steve gripped his hip with his left hand and began to pump his right hand over his cock. Bucky was worried for a moment he might be fucked dry as punishment, but he knew Steve and Steve wouldn't take it that far, would he? There was no lube in this room or anywhere near. 

His wondering thoughts stopped as he heard Steve becoming more vocal. He had been breathing heavier and grunting, but now he was groaning, his cock thrusting into his fist. Then he was spilling all over Bucky’s ass, some landing on his lower back. Was Steve really going to leave him here without an orgasm? Bucky was beginning to think so. 

Steve panted as he rested both hands on either side of Bucky and recovered from his high. Bucky was still very much hard, and listening to the sounds from Steve did nothing to flag him. 

Then Steve’s finger was drawing through the come on his back and ass, moving lazily. Suddenly, Steve’s finger was pressing and circling his hole. Before Bucky could fully process it or say anything, Steve was pushing his finger in. Bucky bit back a moan, this simple action feeling indescribable since he had been aching and starved of touch for what felt like so long. It wasn't long before a second finger joined the first, the come allowing Steve to slide in and stretch him with ease. 

“You like that? Me being able to fuck you with only my come as slick?” Steve practically purred.

Bucky let his head fall between his shoulders and rest his forehead on the cool countertop. He was pushing back to meet the pumping of Steve’s fingers. 

“Hmm I don't know.” Steve started, recovered fully from his climax and back to his teasing self. “Do you really deserve this?” He was stating more than asking. 

“Please, oh god please.” Bucky practically keened, he didn't know exactly what Steve was referring to, but he needed anything to get himself off right now. He would take anything Steve gave to him. 

Steve added a third finger, twisting and curling his fingers to pull blissful sounds from Bucky. The ache was lessening and becoming a dull throb as Steve continued to work him. 

As soon as the ache was almost gone, it came back when Steve retracted his fingers. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as he went back to the conclusion of Steve teasing and starving him of an orgasm. 

“Want more of my come, baby?” He was letting his mouth run now “I'm going to make a mess of you, cover and fill you with it.” The blunt tip of Steve’s cock was pushing against the ring of muscle, but moved through the threshold and sunk all the way to the hilt with the aid of his come. Bucky let a long groan be drawn out of him as Steve slid home, igniting fires of arousal in his core. 

The ache subsided as Steve pulled his hips back and began to pump into Bucky. He flattened himself on the countertop, letting the cool granite surface to calm the burning skin of his arms and torso. He closed his eyes as Steve filled him over and over again, moaning and whining encouragingly. 

“Oh right there.” Bucky gasped as Steve changed the angle, pushing and brushing against Bucky’s sweet spot, arching his back slightly. 

Steve continued to rock like that for a few moments, drawing himself towards his climax. The serum had a lot of perks, including a seriously increased stamina and libido. 

After a few more thrusts, the blond reached around to begin stroking Bucky’s cock. It was swollen from lack of contact, dripping precum and begging to be touched. Steve’s hand was quickly slicked up with precum and his pace quickened. 

It wasn't long before Bucky felt himself approaching his peak. He almost didn't speak up due to the worry that Steve would leave him on the edge. 

“G-gonna come.” Bucky breathed hastily as his orgasm rushed up on him. He then spilled all over Steve’s fist, clenching around Steve as the blond doubled his pace, chasing his own orgasm again. 

“Fuck, _fuck._ ” Steve panted as he snapped his hips against Bucky’s. Bucky’s high was washing over him when two of Steve’s come covered fingers pressed against his lips. Bucky opened his mouth and eagerly sucked the fingers. 

That was enough to push Steve over the edge and he was suddenly coming inside of Bucky, hips twitching and stuttering slightly as he thrusted a few more times. 

Steve caught his breath and planted his hands on the edge of the counter on either side of Bucky, coming down from his high. They panted together for a short moment before Steve bent over to kiss Bucky’s shoulder and then his lips. They kissed languidly for a moment before Steve moved to pull out. 

“Wanna go hop in the shower?” He asked Bucky “I really dirtied you up.” He smirked, referring to the copious amount of come on Bucky. 

Bucky righted himself, standing. He glanced over himself, noting how his lower stomach and cock were also covered in his own release. 

“You know I like it.” He bit his lip “Bet you could fuck me again just thinkin’ about your come dripping out of me.” He added with a smirk. 

Steve practically growled, crashing his lips to Bucky's for a rough kiss. They kissed for a moment before Steve pulled away. 

“Don't tease me.” He said, turning to stroll to the bathroom, referring to the overarching theme of ‘teasing’ this whole situation was about. 

Bucky was quick to follow him, not wanting to wait around while sweat and come dried on his body. 

They joined each other in the shower, both basking in the aftercare of the other. 


End file.
